Never Again
by Mess531y
Summary: Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, hate each other to death, one day when trying to get back at her, Draco realizes that she is more than meets the eye. Can Hermione see him in a different way too? Or will things fall apart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Like I say before every chapter, I don't own an thing. Really I don't.**

**A/N: I'm in my room, thinking of what to do and I thought that maybe this would be a good time to write a new story. So I hope you like it. And I am currently _trying_ to update all my stories, so bare with me. Thanks.**

_Chapter 1:_

Draco woke up and looked around his room. Something was different, but what was it. Then memories from the pervious night started to flood back into his brain. He sat up and looked toward the pile of clothes on the floor. They were familiar, but who's were they? Suddenly he remembered. "Oh god."

"Good Morning." Pansy said walking into his room from the bathroom. She sat down next to him on his bed.

Draco sat with a horrified face. Pansy leaned in as to kiss him, but he quickly scrambled out of bed. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get away from you." he answered truthfully.

With a small laugh she asked, "Why?"

"Um. What exactly happened between us last night?" He asked walking around the bed to get away from her.

"What, you don't remember?" she asked following him around the bed.

"No, not really." he lied. The truth was, he only remembered some details.

"Your lying." Pansy said crawling over the bed to reach him.

"No I'm not." he lied again.

"Are to. I know when you lie. I'm not that dumb." Pansy said as she cornered him.

"Pansy, I honestly don't remember what happened last night. Please, would you enlighten me?" he said hitting the wall behind him.

"Well, nothing really important happened. If you really want to now, we didn't even get that far. You hit the bed and you were out. Very disappointing really. Seeing that you fell asleep before I even got into the bed. You did have a few to many beers though. It wasn't easy getting you back into the school. Seeing that you were drunk and all." she said walking away and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He let his breath go. "So... nothing happened?"

"Yes, nothing happened." she answered.

"Okay, so, you can leave now." He said standing up straight.

Pansy looked at him with shock and anger. "What?"

"I said you can leave. There's no reason for you to be in here." he said pretending to inspect his nails.

"How can you be so thick!" Pansy said standing up.

He stood and stared at her with no emotion in his face.

Pansy stood there, the anger rising. She picked up the candlestick stand on the bed side table and chucked it at him. She didn't stay long enough to see if it hit her target. She grabbed her bathrobe and left the room.

Draco didn't move in time. It hit him square in the chest. He watched as Pansy grabbed her robe and left his room. When the door slammed shut, Draco could hear crying and cursing as she left the tower. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it.

With a bang the door flew open. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Granger! Get out you filthy mudblood! I might catch your disease!" he yelled.

Hermione stood with her lips pursed. "You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach. One day, you'll get what's coming to you."

"What? Should I be afraid? Get out!" He yelled again.

She glared at him and slammed his door shut. For the second time in that one morning. It was going to be a bad day, and he knew it.

* * *

Hermione walked back to her own room. All the noise coming from his room had woken her up, and she had hoped that she would be able to sleep in a little. But she was wrong. There was no sleeping in for her. She turned to look out her bedroom window, she guessed it was about 9:30 by the position of the sun. "Well Crookshanks, I guess we better get ready." she said scratching his ear. He purred as he flopped back for her to scratch his belly.

Later, after she took her shower and got dressed, she headed out into the common room she shared with Malfoy. When she reached the portrait, Malfoy walked in through the door and bumped into her.

"Ugh! Watch it mudblood." he growled going around her. "Now I have to take another shower." she heard him say as she walked out of the dorm.

"Ferret." she said when the door closed behind her.

She turned to look at the portrait that hid the dorm. "Good morning Felix. How are you?"

"Ah, good morning Miss. Granger. It's nice to see someone who isn't so rude." Felix answered happily.

"Was Malfoy being his usually self again?" she asked with a smile.

"When is he never his usual self? And when is he going to be nice for once?" Felix asked with a hopeful face.

"The day we all die. He's never nice, you should know that now." Hermione said.

"Yes, I do. But I was hoping that maybe one day, when it comes, he'll see that the world doesn't revolve around him." Felix said in his sweet way.

"Yes, don't we all. Well, I have to go. I'm suppose to meet Harry and Ron down in the Great Hall. So... maybe I'll see you after breakfast?" she asked taking two steps back.

"I should hope so. It's always nice to see your beautiful face." Felix answered.

Hermione smiled. "Please, Granger's face beautiful. It's far from that. More like hideous."

Her smile disappeared. "Blaize."

"Granger." Blaize sneered.

"Yes, Malfoy inside." Hermione said before he could ask her.

He said the password, which was given to him undoutfully by Malfoy, and walked in.

Shaking her head she walked away. When she entered the Great Hall, she found that it was almost empty. Here and there were students from various houses. She located Harry and Ron sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table looking together at something in between them. She had expected it to be late homework, but as she sat down she noticed that it was something completely different. "What is that!"

"Hermione! Shhhhh!" Harry said putting his hand over her mouth. "You'll disturb it." And he went back to staring at it.

In a whisper, she asked, "What is it?"

"That, my friend Hermione, is a Golbi Bettila." Ron said in a whisper so he won't disturb it.

"A what?" Hermione asked looking at the tiny... thingy.

"Golbi Bettila." Ron said again looking up at her. "It's a tiny Gnome with wings and magic powers in their fingers. It's hard to describe. You'll have to ask Hagrid. He's the one who found it."

"Ron!" Harry said.

He looked up at Harry. "Oops."

Hermione looked between the two of them with suspicion. "Well, if I wasn't suppose to know about it. Then you shouldn't have left it sitting out in plain sight, _for everybody to see_, now should you?" she asked finishing the last bit of her toast and getting up to leave.

* * *

She was just about to enter the tower when the portrait swung open, nearly hitting and knocking her over. "Watch it!"

"You watch it Granger. Your in my way, again." Malfoy said walking past her. His face came three inches from her ear as he walked past. As he rounded the corner she heard her talk to Felix about him. "Stupid portrait. Stupid Granger. Always in my way."

"Who are you talking to Draco?"

Draco moaned annoyingly at the sound of the owner's voice. "What do you want Pansy?"

"To check and see if you were ready to apologies to me yet." She said walking up to him.

"Not now Pansy. My head hurts." he complained.

"I wonder why?" she asked. "Probably... from drinking to much! You know, you sure don't know how to hold your liquor. One after another. I was counting them, and I came to a total of, let me think... 22 beers! 22 beers! Draco, what made you drink so much?" she asked leaning against the wall next to him.

"I don't need this now. Just let me be." he said walking back toward the portrait.

"Draco. I want an answer. And I want it now." Pansy said following him.

"Linger Hoof." Draco muttered and entered the common room that he shared with Hermione.

"Draco!" Pansy pursued.

"Quiet please." Hermione said from her chair in the corner of the room by the fireplace.

"Shove it Granger. Nobody cares if you want quiet. If your so worried about some place quiet enough for you, then you can go in your room. Or... better yet, your _original_ common room." Pansy snarled.

"Well Pansy, seeing that this is my tower, and my common room, you actually have no reason to be here. Unless, there is some little desire you need to satisfy and you need Malfoy here to satisfy it. Is that right?" Hermione answered with some venom in her voice.

Pansy stood for awhile with no reply, then she said, "Like I said earlier Granger, shove it. And it's not just your tower, and your common room, you so happen have to share it with Draco. Unless you forgot. Is that right?"

Hermione closed her book and stood up. "If I have to, I'll show you that you messed with the wrong person Parkinson. I'm not afraid of you." she said pulling out her wand.

"Right. Like you can hurt me." Pansy retorted.

"Watch me." Hermione said and pointed her wand right at Pansy's breast bone. "But unfortunately for you, your just a waste of my time." She lowered her wand and walked into her room.

Pansy stared after her with a scared face. "She wouldn't actually curse me would she? She's to much of a goody-goody. Right?" she asked turning to look over at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! I still want an answer! Draco!" Pansy yelled as he slamed and locked his bedroom door in her face. "Ow."

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. Thanks. Mess531y.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; Like we all say before a chapter, nothing is owned by us.**

**A/N; It's a surprise I even got any reviews for this story. I'm _really_ surprised. Sorry if I didn't make this clearer, but Hermione and Draco share a dorm because they are Head Boy and Girl. Sorry it wasn't cleared up in the beginning. And Felix is the person in the portrait that hides the common room that Hermione and Draco share. Sorry again for not explaining earlier. Well I won't take to much of your time then. So here is the next chapter.**

_Chapter 2:_

Hermione closed her book and stood up. "If I have to, I'll show you that you messed with the wrong person Parkinson. I'm not afraid of you." she said pulling out her wand.

"Right. Like you can hurt me." Pansy retorted.

"Watch me." Hermione said and pointed her wand right at Pansy's breast bone. "But unfortunately for you, you're just a waste of my time." She lowered her wand and walked into her room.

Pansy stared after her with a scared face. "She wouldn't actually curse me would she? She's to much of a goody-goody. Right?" she asked turning to look over at Malfoy.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! I still want an answer! Draco!" Pansy yelled as he slammed and locked his bedroom door in her face. "Ow."

Malfoy walked into the bathroom. He could still hear Pansy shouting and banging on the door as he closed the door to the bathroom. "Women." He moved to the mirror and picked up his comb. He hid in the bathroom for at least 10 minutes before the banging and yelling stopped on his bedroom door. "Sounds like its safe to go out there again." he said to himself. He got up off the toilet and went into his room, and through the door to the common room. He was right, Pansy had given up and left. The only person in the room was Granger. As he entered she looked up and then back down before she spoke, "Parkinson left about 5 minutes ago."

"I don't care mudblood." he sneered.

She looked up at him and glared. She closed her book and left the common room through the portrait hole. "Stupid ferret. I ho..." he heard her say before the portrait closed behind her. He rolled his eyes and left. "What did you do to Miss Granger? She left in such a hurry, and she seemed upset." Felix said from behind him.

"Shove it up your ass. I don't care." Malfoy yelled over his shoulder at the portrait.

"Why I never." Felix replied.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and sat in a chair in a huff. Ron and Harry looked up at her, they could see the anger in her face. Harry was braver to ask, "Hermione, are you okay?" She looked up at him her face softening. 

She smiled and answered, "I am now. Malfoy just ticked me off that's all. Nothing big."

"What did he do now?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ronald." she said looking at the table they were sitting at. "You brought it back to the common room!"

"Hermione! Shhhhh!" Harry said as the other students turned to look at them. "Yes, we have no other place to keep it."

"Yes you do!" Hermione said. "Bring it back to Hagrid."

"Hermione please. Be quiet. You'll make it upset." Ron said indicating the furrow look on the creatures face. "Oh no. Harry!"

"Oh no! Ron put in here!" Harry said holding up a wooden box and lid. Ron hurriedly picked it up and put in the box. Harry covered it and put it under a blanket he had sitting next to him. Hermione watched the two of them. "Three, two, one." Ron said then covering his ears. Hermione's hands and anyone else that was in the common room at that moment, flew up to their ears as an ear splitting scream was heard coming from the box that Harry covered with the blanket. When it ended, Hermione lowered her hands and looked toward Harry, who was uncovering the box and taking off the lid. They looked inside and found the Bettila asleep in a corner of the box. Hermione lifted her head and said, "Bring it back to Hagrid. And you better do it soon, you never know, one of the teachers might find it." (A/N; Sorry, but I hope that you remember the Golbi Bettila from the first chapter. That's what Ron, Hermione andHarry are refering to.)

"Oh Hermione. Why do you have to be that way?" Ron asked placing a tiny blanket on top of the Bettila to keep it warm. "I think he's cute. Only when he doesn't scream, then I regret keeping it."

Harry let out a chuckle and said, "Yeah, no wonder why Hagrid wanted us to take it. Good thing he told us about its ear splitting scream when it gets mad."

Ron erupted in a laughing fit, Harry following. Hermione watched the two of them and then said to herself, "I'm going to the Library. I need to go to the Library." and

she got up and walked to the portrait hole.

"Bye Hermione!" Ron yelled. She waved over her shoulder and left.

"Though two are going to get into trouble with that thing. I swear it." she said to herself going around a corner. She ran into something hard, knocking her to the ground.

"Stay out of my way Mudblood! That's the third times today! Ugh! Mudblood germs." Malfoy said walking away, (leaving her on the floor) Crabbe and Goyle in tow behind him.

She glared at him as he left and got up. "Stupid little ferret. I'm going to change him into a cockroach next time I run in to him. Show him a lesson. See how he likes to be treated. Stomp around him as if I'm going to squish him. Scare him so bad that he'll think twice about what he says to me." she mumbled down that corridor and into the Library. She located a book she found the other day and sat down in an armchair by a window. "Or maybe turn him back into a ferret and dangle him off the Astronomy tower. Then act as though I'm going to drop him. Yes, that sounds like fun." Behind her she heard a soft chuckle. She turned around to see Ginny standing behind her.

"Hermione, your talking to yourself again. Are you okay?" she asked sitting in the chair across from her.

Hermione smiled and answered, "Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Just talking to myself about how to hurt Malfoy."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I keep running into him, literally. And every time, he says something uncalled for. So naturally, I'm trying to find a way to get at him." Hermione answered.

Ginny giggled and said, "Hermione, he's not worth it. He's scum, not worth your time."

"Your right. Who would want to waste time on that thing?" Hermione chuckled.

Ginny smiled back. They sat and talked before Ginny said "Well, I'm hungry. Want to come down to the Great Hall for dinner with me?"

"Sure. Just let me put this book back." Hermione said. After putting the book in its proper spot, Hermione and Ginny left for the Great Hall. Once in they reached the Gryffindor table, Ginny went to go sit by her friends, and Hermione sat down by Harry and Ron. "Hey 'Mione." Ron said through his mouth full of food.

"Hi Ron. You know you can choke right?" she asked filling her plate with food.

He looked up at her, his mouth still full of food. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Ron you look like an ape." Harry said between snorts.

"He's right. It's a good look for you Weasel." said a voice from behind Hermione.

Ron glared and swallowed with difficulty before saying, "Better of as an ape than a dinky, wanker, pale faced, stuck up ferret, Malfoy."

"Right, well at least an ape is a distant relative of a human being." Harry said in Ron's defense.

"Ah, having Pothead defend you? What, are you going to have the Mudblood defend you too?" Malfoy snorted.

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Hermione piped in.

"How dare you talk to me you filthy little mudblood." Malfoy sneered.

"Don't call her that!" Ron said rising to his feet, his hand on his wand.

"What? A mudblood? If you ask me, I think that you have feelings for her." Malfoy said with a smirk.

Ron turned a bright color of scarlet. "Ah, so you do." said Malfoy.

Harry stood. His hand on his wand to. The only on that wasn't moving was Hermione. The entire Great Hall was watching the scene unfold at the Gryffindor table (no teachers had entered the Great Hall.). "Well Potter, your going to come to the mud blood's defense too. This is charming. Pothead and Weaselbee have feelings for the mudblood." Malfoy said.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and turned around to face him, fire in her eyes. She pointed her wand at him a glared. "Call me that again. Go on, I dare you." she said with venom in she tone.

Malfoy smirked and opened his mouth, "Mmmmuuuuddddbbbblllloooooooodddd." he said slowly.

"_Cucaracha._" Hermione simply said. There was a jet of purple light and Malfoy was gone.

"Whoa! Hermione what did you do?" Ron asked looking a her in shock. She turned around and grabbed a water goblet. She bent down and scooped him up.

"I believe this belongs to you two?" she said to Crabbe and Goyle, shoving the goblet into their hands. They took it and bustled away, afraid that Hermione would do the same thing to them. She turned and sat back down. She picked up her fork and continued to eat. Soon Harry and Ron where back in their seats, and the Great Hall buzzed with noise again. (now the teachers started to flow in to the Great Hall. Missing Hermione's spell).

Again Ron asked, "Hermione what did you do?"

She looked at him and answered, "Turned him into a cockroach. To bad the spell only lasts for two hours."

Harry and Ron look at each other then erupted with laughter. "Brilliant!" Ron said clutching his side.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Harry asked pushing his glasses back on to his nose.

Hermione thought for a moment then answered, "A book I was reading in the Library the other day, what was it called?" she paused in thought, "Oh bugger! I don't remember."

"That's alright. It'll come to you and in the meantime, we can watch Pansy try and turn Malfoy back." Harry said turning toward the Slytherin table not being able to keep his laughter in anymore. At the Slytherin table Pansy was trying desperately to change Malfoy back into his normal self. the Great Hall watch in amusement.

"To bad nothing works! You'll have to wait it out Parkinson!" Hermione yelled at her before engulfed in laughter with Harry and Ron.

**Well, another chapter has been made and is now being updated. I personally like this chapter. I was having fun writing it because I could see it all playing in my head. Well, please please, PLEASE! Review! Mess531y.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hmmm... not mine. Everything is rightfully owned by J.K. Rowling. But some of it is mine.**

**A/N: Nothing to say really. Oh, I can say, "What are you people thinking? Getting away with out reviewing! That's pathetic! Either you review and don't get hurt, or you can leave here harmed and wishing you reviewed!" but I think that might over the top. But I do want you to review, this isn't a free-read, there is a price to pay. So please review and no one will get hurt. And I mean it. :D**

_Chapter 3:_

Holding his head he looked around. He was in the Slytherin common room, and Pansy's face was right in front of him. "Ah! Pansy!" he yelled and jumped out of his seat.

"Oh Drakie! I thought that spell was never going to go away." Pansy said flinging her arms around his neck.

"Get off!" he yelled pushing Pansy off him. "What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing a purple light."

"The mudblood turned you into a cockroach. I tried everything to turn you back." Pansy said pouting.

Flaring his nostrils he stormed out of the common room and up to the 4th floor. "Linger hoof." he shouted at Felix who was asleep in his frame. The portrait opened as Felix grunted. "Mudblood!"Malfoy yelled storming into the common room.

"Ah, Malfoy, the amazing cockroach is back to his normal self." Hermione said with a smile, sitting down in the chair in front of the fireplace.

"You're going to regret what you did to me." He said pointing his wand at her.

Looking at him she said, "What are you going to do? Turn me into a beaver?"

"Not a bad idea." Malfoy said, he flicked his wand and yellow light flew from it. Before it hit her Hermione pulled out her's and countered it. Malfoy had to duck so his own spell so it wouldn't hit him. He turned back to her, she was pointing her wand at him.

"Don't make me turn you back into a cockroach. Because I will without hesitation." she said walking toward him. "But it was funny I might add. You should have seen Pansy try and turn you back. I might say, the _entire _Great Hall though it was quite funny to."

He glared at her. How dare she humiliate him in front of the entire school, then again she has been doing so since first year. "Well, it won't happen again." he said glaring down at her.

"And what makes you so sure that it won't?" she asked her wand pointed at his chest. "Because, I can right now."

"Hmm, not if I take this." and without warning, Malfoy snatched her wand out of her hand.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled trying to grab her wand back. "Give that back!"

Holding it up above her he said, "Um, no. I think I'm going to keep it for a long, long, _long_ time." he turned to leave.

Using all her strength, Hermione pushed him. Making him fall dropping his and her wand. She quickly grabbed her's then his. "Well, I think I'm going to keep it for a long, long, _long_, time." she said, mimicking him.

From the floor he saw her step over him. Reaching his hand out, tripping her. She tumbled to the floor. Crawling over to her he said, "Not before I get it back." He stared into her eyes. A deep chocolate drown he noticed. Watching her stare up at him, he plucked his wand out of her hand and got up. Not even acknowledging to help her.

"Ferret." she mumbled helping herself up.

"Mudblood." he said walking to his door.

Sarcastically and annoyed she said, "Love you too." and went to grab her work from the coffee table and walked into her room.

* * *

"I can see that the Malferret is back." Harry said sitting down next to Hermione. She, Harry, Ron, and their other Gryffindor classmates entered the gloom of the potions dungeon, awaiting the punishment that Snape was bound to give them.

"Yeah. To bad. It was much nicer when he was a cockroach." Ron said sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"I know. So much quieter. And we didn't have to hear his disgusting Slytherin voice." Hermione said pulling out her essay that was assigned to them 3 days prior. "The common room was quiet too. Until he stormed in."

"What did he do?" Ron asked, searching his bag for his essay.

"Tried to turn me into a beaver." she answered, picking up Ron's essay from off the floor.

"A beaver?" Harry asked, setting his almost complete essay out to finish.

"Yeah. But I threatened to turn him back into a cockroach." she replied handing Harry one of her quills after not finding his own.

"Well did you?" Ron asked.

"No, he took my wand."

"He took your wand?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I got it back." she said holding it up for them to see.

"Yeah you did. What happened after that? You turn him into anything else?" Ron asked thinking of all the things Hermione could change him into.

"No. He just walked away, and I went into my room and finished my essay." she finished before the door to the room flew open.

"Essays out on the desks now!" Snape snapped walking to the front of the room and looking at the class.

"Someone woke up off his rocker this morning." Ron whispered to the other two. Harry let a small chuckle then went back to writing ferociously.

"Harry, why didn't you finish that earlier?" Hermione whispered looking at the parchment Harry was writing on.

"Because I was busy planning for the Ouidditch game coming up." He answered too busy to look at her. "Now please, I'm so close to finishing."

"Well write faster. Snape is coming this way." Ron said under his breath.

"I think it wasn't finished, because you where playing with that Bettila again. Harry that thing is going to..." before she could finish, Snape intervened.

"Mr. Potter? Putting last touches on our assignment are we?" he sneered.

Harry looked up at him. Irritation on his face. "No." he answered.

"It looked like it to me Mr. Potter." Snape said taking the essay from him. "10 points from Gryffindor for not finishing an assignment." The other Gryffindors groaning as more points got docked off. The Slytherins smiling at the groaning Gryffindors, glad it wasn't them that lost them. "Ah, Miss Granger." Snape said picking up the parchment off her desk. Looking it over and finding something wrong with her's too. "I believe I asked for 1 1/2 feet of parchment, not 2 1/2 feet. 10 points for writing to much." and moved on to Ron's essay. "Mr. Weasley? Finished it? For once." Snape asked, unrolling the parchment. "But what is this? I believe it was suppose to be on the uses of dragon blood. _Not_ unicorn blood. 10 points for writing about the wrong blood usage." More groaning on the Gryffindor part, sneering and smiling from the Slytherins.

After collecting all the essays, Snape returned to the front of the class and started his lecture. Soon the class was on their own, working on the potion assigned to them. The class continued to go on slowly. Finally after losing at least 50 points, Neville exploding his potion, again, and numerous Slytherins escaping punishment, the bell rang and the Gryffindors where more than relieved to leave the gloomy dungeon. Once back in the sunlight, and on their way to Transfigurations, Ron asked, "Is it lunch time yet? Cause I'm hungry."

Hermione looked at him with puzzlement. "Ron we ate breakfast not to long ago. How can you be hungry?"

"Come on Mione, that was an hour and a half ago. Besides having class with Snape makes the fullness go away." Ron answered.

"Yeah I agree with Ron. Food sounds good right about now." Harry said hearing Ron's stomach grumble.

"Learn to control your bodily functions Weasley. Save the world from the nasty sounds."

"Shove it Malfoy." Ron mumbled, his ears turning red with embarrassment.

"Just make it through Transfiguration and then its lunchtime." Hermione said softly turning into Professor McGonagall's classroom.

20 minutes into the lecture, Hermione felt something poking her ankle. Looking down she saw an origami swan pecking it, looking around the room before bending down and picking it up. Carefully she unfolded it and read it to herself.

**_ It's not over mudblood. No one turns me into a cockroach and gets away with it. Just you wait and see, I'll get you, and you'll be sorry. So best be on your guard, I'll get you when you least expect it. Hey, maybe Weaselbee and scar head can defend you?_**

Knowing exactly who it was from, she turned around and saw Malfoy leaning back in his chair smirking. She watched as he brought his finger across his throat, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaize sniggering next to him. Turning back to the front, a smile on her face, _Sending threats will turn on you,_ she thought to herself before pointing her wand, undercover, at him and listened as his chair went crashing backwards.

As the sound of Malfoy and his chair falling to the ground echoed threw the classroom, Hermione turned around, as did everyone else (laughing at the sight of Malfoy toppled over on the floor, his chair laying on it's side in front of him), and watched as he got to his feet. Shortly after he looked over at her and glared, she only smiled back at him, keeping back her giggles. Then imitating his gesture of bringing her finger across her throat.

"Mr. Malfoy, what on earth did you do?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I ah, um I." he stumbled.

"Mr. Malfoy will you please refrain from disrupting the class." she said walking back to the front, but turning around and added, "Oh and I'll be taking 5 points from you for reckless behavior."

Scowling he sat back down, Hermione turned to face the front again. _Hermione, 2. Malfoy, 0,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"So, you going home for the Christmas holiday?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up from her parchment. "What makes you ask that Ron?"

Shrugging he answered, "No reason. Just wanted to know."

Looking at him with confusion, she then answered, "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Mum wants us all to be there this year." Ron said looking out the window at the seasons first snow fall. "Oh, Harry. Mum said that you're welcome to come to."

"Come where?" Harry asked after joining Hermione and Ron in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"To the Burrow for Christmas holiday." Ron said. "You are going to come?"

"Of course. There's no better place then having Christmas at the Burrow. Well besides Hogwarts." Harry answered.

Looking at the bewitched clock on the wall, Hermione stood up and stretched. "Well, I have to go back to my common room." she said collecting her homework, quill and ink.

Ron too looked at the clock, "But its only 9:30."

"Exactly. I have patrol and so do you." Hermione said walking to the portrait hole. "Night Harry. Ron, don't look at me like that, you're doing it and I don't want to hear your complaining."

"You sound like my mother." Ron pouted.

"Get your hinny up and find your patrolling buddy." Hermione said firmly.

"I found them." Ron said getting to his feet slowly.

"Ron, I'm not your patrolling buddy anymore. Now get a move on."

"No, you're Malfoy's patrolling buddy." Ron said.

"Yeah, and you're lucky he's not yours."

"No, you're luck he's not mine."

"Ron that doesn't make any sense." Hermione said. Rolling her eyes, "Harry, make sure he finds his partner."

"I will." Harry said as Ron pouted some more.

"Good night." Hermione said then left. When she arrived back at her common room she found it was unusually quiet. "That's odd." She walked to her bedroom and opened the door. She dropped her parchment, quill and ink, which broke and stained her carpet. When Hermione opened her door and dropped her things, she had found her room in complete chaos. It looked as though a tornado or hurricane came through and ripped apart her bedroom. Her clothes were everywhere, her bed was torn apart and thrown across the room, her feminine items scattered the floor and written in lipstick on her mirror was;

** You may have won the first 2 rounds, but I win this one. Malfoy 1. You 2. **

Anger surging through her, she stomped out of her room and up to his door. Banging on it as hard as she could. "Malfoy! Open this door right now!" she bellowed. She started to bang on it again, hoping that he would open it. "Open the door Malfoy!" she bellowed again.

"How can I open the door if I'm not in there mudblood?"

Glaring she turned around, leaning on the back of the couch was Malfoy. "You!" she said pointing a finger at him. "What did you do to my room!"

Eyebrow raised he answered, "I have know idea what you're talking about mudblood."

"Yes you do." she said pointing her wand at him this time.

"I wouldn't go near your room or your filthy mudblood self." he sneered.

"If you're going to lie about it, then don't go writing things on my mirror." she said wand still pointed at him.

"Like that mirror says, I have that round. But I won't be losing forever. I _will_ get back at you more than that." he snarled.

"Well, I win this round." Hermione said watching his face form with confusion. Before he could get back at her, she brought her fist up and struck him the face. "Hermione 3. You 1."

**Holy cow! Go Hermione! Go Hermione! Yeah! Okay, please for the love of Pete, review. This is going to be such a great story. It will only get worse if people refuse to review. I really need to see that more people like this story cuz you all are really starting to put a damper on me. I feel as if no one likes this story and they just don't care that the author is suffering from no-reviewidous. Please, please, please review. Mess531y.**


	4. Announcements

**Dear Readers:**

**I'm trying as hard as I can to get these stories updated and finished. I know that writing isn't as easy as it looks, but my creativity has been on short supply this year. With 5 on going progresses, and 1 complete story, I feel that, I might have to ask for help with finishing them, or work one story at a time. This is not an easy decision for me to make, and I want every reader out there to bare with me and help me to finish these stories. And with that I leave you with this, do not give up hope, these stories will eventually get finished. If I reach college before than, well then I will leave these stories to someone who will finish them. But until then, please wait.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mess531y**


	5. Writer No More

**I am giving full rights to the person who would like them to finish any story that I have started except one. If you wish to carry on the stories or story you can send me an email/review stating your username and that you would like the take the credits and full responsibility of the story. I am sorry to say that I will no longer be writing for I just have no inspiration to write anymore. I am deeply sorry for those of you who have been looking forward to updates. Again if you would like to carry on these stories, please, please do. They need someone to finish them, and that someone isn't me. I am not worthy of writing them or even calling myself the author. I leave my stories in the hands of the reviewers. Please take care of them, they need you all. Remember, send me an email/review, stating your username and that you would like to take the credits and full responsibility of caring for the story.**

**Thanks**

**Mess531y**

**P.S. To marry an enemy is not available so DO NOT ask to for that one, thanks.**


End file.
